spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Return of the Mist
Return of the Mist is the season 2 pilot of the series Back To Squidville. It released September 25th, 2019. Cast * Mr. Krabs * Tom * Squidward Plot The infamous Red Mist drink is brought back, and Squidward goes insane. Transcript The episode begins in the night, with Mr Krabs driving up to an old, abandoned factory. He walks towards it with a key in his hand (claw? Who gives a shit) and opens the front door. He walks around a bit in the dark, until he finds a switch and pulls it. The whole factory lights up, revealing an entire storage of the Red Mist soda and chuckles to himself. He whispers, "back in business." and starts rubbing his claws together with an evil expression. Cut to Squidward's house, where Squidward is sitting down on the couch, saying, "I wonder what's on TV," and he turns on the television. On the TV, there's a red background, and a narrator says "Do you remember Red Mist?" which causes Squidward to spit out his coffee, saying "RED MIST?!" "That's right," the TV narrator continues, "through extremely high demand, the drink Red Mist is returning to store shelves!" Squidward starts to drool, and Tom walks downstairs, saying "Hi Squidward." He sees the commercial for Red Mist and says, "ugh, I've always hated that stuff. It tastes like sparkling water. Plus, I hear whoever drinks it goes absolutely insane." "I MUST HAVE IT," Screams Squidward. "Why are you so into this stuff," Tom begins. Just then, there is a knock on the door, and Squidward quits his trance. Squidward walks to the door, and when he opens it, he sees Mr. Krabs, and says "Mr. Krabs? What're you doing here, and how'd you get passed the guards?" "Hi, Squidward," Krabs says, "didja hear that Red Mist stuff is back?" "Yes, I did. I can't have that stuff. It makes me go crazy," says Squidward. "Well, that's a shame," says Krabs, "cuz i happened to have 2 12 packs right here and was hoping you'd be interested in purchasing some for, I don't know, $20?" "Oooooooh, I know I really shouldn't," says Squidward, "but i just can't resist this stuff. It's a deal!" and he gives Krabs $20 and takes the drink inside. Krabs walks off saying, "sucker." Squidward walks inside with the 2 12 packs, and Tom notices. "I'm gonna drink this all," says Squidward. "wait, you really shouldn't," says Tom, "whoever drinks that stuff turns into a psychopath!" Squidward replies, "Yeah, I know. It's happened to me before. I nearly killed my roommate!" Squidward opens one, but Tom takes it out of his hand and says, "that stuff's illegal! Plus, you'll go insane!" "But it's so good," says Squidward. "But," begins Tom, before realizing Squidward is already chugging away at a can. Tom screams "SQUIDWARD" and Squidward starts to open more and more cans. Tom runs up to Squidward and knocks the can out of his hand, causing it to spill on the floor. Squidward shrieks and dives after the spilled drink, saying "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" "Squidward, control yourself, before you go insane," screams Tom. Squidward slowly turns his head to face Tom with very angry eyes. Uh… Squidward," says Tom. Just then, Squidward jumps at Tom growling. This very greatly startles Tom, and he runs away as fast as he can. Squidward grabs a knife from the kitchen, and screams "IM GONNA FUCKING CUT YOUR ASS UP" and Tom runs to Squidward's room. He slams the door on Squidward's face. Tom panics as Squidward starts banging on the door, and he notices Squidward has a telephone. He sprints to it and dials 9-1-1. "9-1-1, what's your emergency," asks the lady on the phone. "HELP! MY ROOMATE DRANK RED MIST AND NOW HE'S TRYING TO CUT ME," screams Tom. "Another Red Mist incident? I knew this would happen. Ok, stay put and we'll send the cops to your place," says the lady. Tom thanks her and hangs the phone up. Squidward manages to break the door, and screams "YOU BETTER PRAY FOR YOUR GODDAMN LIFE, YOU BASTARD," but the Police show up and shoots a tranquilizer dart at him, which makes him fall asleep. "Since when did we have tranquilizer darts," asks one of the cops. (The next day) Cut to Squidward walking inside his house. "What happened," he asks, "all I remember was walking to my room and next thing I know I'm in the hospital." "Er, you went insane from Red Mist," replies Tom. "Red Mist," says Squidward, "I thought that stuff got banned." "Well, they started restocking them," replies Tom. Squidward says, "no way they restocked that shit," and sits down and turns on the TV. On the TV is footage of Mr. Krabs getting arrested by the police. "Eugene H. Krabs is currently being arrested for restocking the illegal drink, Red Mist," says the news squid. "So i really did go insane," Squidward says. The episode ends with a shot of the arrest, and Krabs is saying "I AM INNOCENT, I TELL YE," and a cop replies, "tell it to the judge, you red bastard " Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Episodes written by Locknloaded23 Category:Back to Squidville